


Christmas Dinner

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [6]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Christmas Dinner

Imagine you and Chris hosting the first Christmas dinner for your families as husband and wife. Everyone was sat around the table, grins on their faces and laughter filled the air. Christmas crackers had been pulled, confetti floated around you all, and the silly, paper hats were planted on your heads. Dinner plates were empty, food was scattered around the table and tummies were full. A warm smile spread across your features while Chris grasped your hand under the table, and pulled you in for a tender kiss.


End file.
